wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Bear Form quest chain
The Bear Form quest chain is the first series of class-specific quests for Druids, available at level 10. It will introduce young druids of both Night Elves and Tauren into the path of the Druid of the Claw, show them the sacred lands of Moonglade. They will be introduced to the neutral faction of the Cenarion Circle, and in the end learn their first shape-shifting ability, the Bear Form. This quest chain has two versions, one for the Alliance and one for the Horde, and each faction has multiple people from which you get the starting quest. Yet both versions are very similar, the main difference being the locations of some steps, and some parts are identical. Since the ability to shape-shift is very important to druids in lower levels, this quest chain should be attempted as soon as it is available. The Bear Form quest chain You can get the starting quest from different people, so new players won't miss it: Alliance: *Kal, druid trainer in Dolanaar, Teldrassil *Theridran, druid trainer in the Park, Stormwind *Shalannius, druid trainer on Azuremyst Isle, near the harbour Horde: *Gennia Runetotem, druid trainer in Bloodhoof Village, Mulgore *Gryshka, innkeeper in the Valley of Strength, Orgrimmar *Harene Plainwalker, druid trainer in Silvermoon City Heeding the Call :You, an aspiring young druid, are getting a note from a respected druid teacher, Mathrengyl Bearwalker in Darnassus for Night Elves, Turak Runetotem in Thunder Bluff for Tauren, who want to get to know you personally. Remember them well, since they will be your mentors for quite some time. Moonglade :All druids are welcomed to the sacred lands of Moonglade, tauren and night elf alike. Your mentor will teach you a spell which will bring you there, since travelling by foot would be verly long and dangerous. Dendrite Starblaze will await you there. Great Bear Spirit :Dendrite will send you to seek the Great Bear Spirit, who dwells in the woods of Moonglade. Listen closely to what it has to teach you, about the strength of body and heart and the ways of the bear, and it will grant you its blessing. / :Now that you received the spirit's blessing, Dendrite Starblaze will send you back to your race's city to complete your instructions there. Mathrengyl Bearwalker in Darnassus, or Turak Runetotem in Thunder Bluff, will be pleased of your progress. Body and Heart :But to earn you reward, your abilities will be tested in a fight with a being that can lend you the strength of body and heart that you need. Your mentor will give you a special dust which you can use to summon a moonkin named Lunaclaw. It can be summoned in a cave in an area in Darkshore inhabited by other moonkin by Alliance druids, but there is also a moonstone in the Barrens where it can be summoned by the Horde. :Defeat Lunaclaw and its spirit will lend you its strength. Now your teacher will introduce you into the ranks of the Druids of the Claw, and you will be able to fight like a bear! Rewards The primary reward is the ability Bear Form, which opens up the whole skill tree of Feral Combat. You will also learn two related abilities: *Growl *Maul (Rank 1) The other rewards of finishing the whole chain are: *1650 XP at level 10 *+375 reputation with the Cenarion Circle Summary Category:Quest chains Category:Druid quests Category:Moonglade quests